Living in this Hell
by Circus of Values
Summary: I ask her about this, stating, "But I AM a little sister...I'm YOUR little sister." Yet, she just shakes her head and says, "It's not the same..."
1. Chapter 1

Why did people come to Rapture?

An easy question with a lot of answers.

Some came here for a better life, some to get away from the war, and most because the idea of an underwater city sounded like an impossible feat, and they were dying to see it with their own eyes.

It sounded like a vacation to them. The chance to live under the sea, away from civilization, with the world's greatest minds. Who wouldn't want to live under the sea with a bunch of famous people? It did seem nice at first, but then things began to change. Even the children...but now it was mostly little girls.

They would all have glowing, yellow eyes, greasy hair, blood-stained dresses, and followed around by the tin man. It all seem to be happening so fast and people didn't know who to trust...and, with the invention of plasmids and the founding of ADAM, it led to overusing and splicing and...plain insanity.

Pacing nervously, I wondered what the heck I was doing in this city. My sister, she'd called it a "Living Hell." I don't know what that means. She says I have to get behind her while she hurts the bad ones, because they want me. They want to turn me into a Little Sister. I feel bad about it even if they try to kill me first. They were once human, weren't they?

Anyway, I ask her about it sometimes, stating, "But I _am _a little sister. I'm _your _little sister."

All she responds with is a hug and a, "It's not the same."

"Hey, Tori," she said now, getting down on her knees to reach my height. "We're going to explore a bit. Now, stay here. This place is good, hidden. If you hear anything, stay quiet. If they try...try to touch you, take you, or even show you a red and white slug, I want you to scream. As hard as you can...besides, Aly will stay here with you."

"Can't bear to leave her alone?" Aly asked, the blond's silky voice taking a concerned, quiet tone.

"No." My sister whispered, hugging me tightly. She nodded to Aly, then signaled to two other kids to follow her.

Aly sat next to me, looking around the room. It was a bathroom, and it was full of pink glowing coral, and smelled horribly...the toilets still flushed, though. Apprently that was needed? "Nice smell, huh?"

Ignoring her words, I blurted out, "Why can't you guys use those Eve hypes or hypus or whatever?"

She turns to me, a serious and slightly angry expression taking over her features. "No. They're dangerous, Tori. Do you understand? D.A.N.G.E.R.O.U.S."

But they sounded so useful! Fire from your fingers, insects from your veins!...But she was right. None of them had ever so much as touched Plasmids. Sister says they were only twelve when they came out, and I was two. Their moms were all famous in some way...My mom was famous.

Sister says they really wanted to use them too, but what choice did they have? She says they're so thankful they listened. Says it's good because that way they didn't have to learn the hard way like all of Rapture. "We've made it this far! Now, we're sixteen, and you're six." Aly comments.

I want to tell her I know my own age, but keep my mouth shut.

"Hey," Aly says, standing up. "There's a corpse over there. I'm going to check it out. Stay. Here." she warned, pointing a finger at me before leaving, out of sight...and mind.

It's not like I could move, anyway. My foot was stuck in a little hole in the wall...but I wouldn't say that. Not yet, anyway. Sister would get me out.

"When did they make _you _the boss of me?" I scolded when she left, not daring to say that to Aly's face. "So bossy."

"I found a cream filled cake." Aly commented, coming back. She opened the old candy, and took a bite, showing a cream center. "Want some?" she offered, but I shook my head no.

Suddenly, I heard a nasty yell, "A little girl! Don'cha wan'ta be a 'Lil Sistah?" He ran over, not noticing Aly for some reason, and began pulling my hair. Hard.

It hurt...too much. I started screaming, when I heard a click and a bang. The man dropped down, blood staining my dress, and Aly was standing behind him, a gun in one hand, a cream filled cake in the other.

"Sick old man." she spat.

"Thank you, Aly." I said, giving a small bow. Sister said it was polite to bow. Always.

"Anyti-" Aly's sentence wasn't finished, because afterwards there was a loud _thump _noise, and a large, whale-like groan.

"W-what is that, Aly?" I asked, grabbing her leg, since I was still stuck and couldn't do much else. But she didn't reply. She only screamed the words,

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Let's go, Tori...Now!" She said desperately, trying to pick me up. "W-what's wrong, Tori? Move!"

"I'm stuck." I said quietly, tears forming. What was wrong?

"Oh...Oh, God...I'm...I'm sorry." Aly said, as the thump noise came closer, and another groan was given, but this one was also louder, as if it was very close. Suddenly, she turned around and ran.

"A-Aly! Help me!" I cried, tears streaming down my eyes as another groan came out. And a distorted voice, too...One of another little girl. My tears were now coming down frequently, along with small sobs, as the voice spoke.

"Hop, hop, Mr. Bubbles! Angels don't wait for slowpokes!" The voice called, when suddenly a little girl came in. She looked just like all the others, and I knew...she was not a little girl.

I tried to get up, but I was stuck. I tried again, to no avail. "Please foot, please!" I yelled desperately, and slumped down, hands covering my face as I cried. Suddenly, I knew what my sister had meant. This was a Hell, whatever that was. Not even the most trusted could be trusted, if that made any sense.

I closed my eyes, seperating my hands from my face, when a lone tear came down. I felt a small finger, much like mine, swipe the tear away. Shocked, I opened my eyes to see the little girl. She had dirty yet bright red hair in a sloppy ponytail held together with a lace bow, with strands of hair on each side by her ears. Her hair was much brighter than my black hair, but she had a similar appearance to me. Same ponytail with a similar bow, same tattered dress, and no shoes.

Her eyes were the same as all the other's, a glowing yellow. She was tasting my tear, I could tell because the finger she used was in her mouth. I made sure to be completely still so she wouldn't scream or feel fear. After tasting my tear, she giggled. It was exactly how my sister had described those vending machines...The Circus ones. "Creepy but cute." Suddenly, she spoke.

"Hmm...Wet things from your eyes!"

**Chapter 2 arriving soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

The tin man let out a moan, as if it was worried or confused. Was it because I was stuck?

"Are you a good angel?" The other girl asked, smiling brightly at me and moving my gaze away from the tin man.

I didn't know how to answer that, so it seemed like all of Rapture was quiet. I didn't know that was possible in Rapture. What does Rapture mean anyways? Why would someone name it that? What if it means "dead city" or "living dead"? Stupid Andrew Ryan, he puts shame to that name. S.H.A.M.E. The little girl just stood there, waiting for an answer. Then I answered, I'm not sure why.

"I'm a good girl. Like you."

She didn't seem to accept my answer.

"Do you gather?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What?" I asked quietly. What was gather? Was it normal for little girls to gather? Why had I never gathered before?

"Do you gather?" she repeated, before adding, "Good girls gather, gather, gather." Her voice was dreamy, almost as if she was oblivious to the world around her, and everything revolved around gathering.

I had no idea what to say next. But I didn't want her to go away for some reason, so I had to think of something, and I had to think of it quickly. So I did.

"No...I've never gathered...but I could try?" I said, but it ended up as a question.

The girl's face lit up.

"Help me gather!" she exclaimed, beaming. "I like you! And I love Mr. Bubbles! He's a nice daddy." she finished, pointing to the tin man. Mr. Bubbles...what a cute name.

I smiled shyly, hoping my sister would come. Then the little girl started to study me, and walking around on each side and observing me, like I was some God or something.

I glanced at Mr. Bubbles, but he didn't seem to be worried anymore. He just sat there waiting for the girl.

"I like you!" the little girl repeated.

I beamed. I just knew she'd help me get back to sister. Then Mr. Bubbles groaned, like he was trying to say something, but all the came out were weird whale nosies.

"Mr. Bubbles likes you too," she said, before hugging me, which surprised me. "A-And your an angel! A living one!"

I stood there with my mouth opened. Did she just say that Mr. Bubbles...likes me? I didn't like him. Much too creepy. I heard the thump of Mr. Bubble's feet. I felt it, too. Then I saw Mr. Bubbles heading towards me. The little girl backed away repeating,

"Daddy likes you! Mr. B says he likes you!"

He let out that worried moan again, which was strange. It sounded like a dying whale, if I ever heard one...which I haven't. The ground started to shake and I lost my sight temporarily. I tried to get up but my foot and Mr. Bubbles made me lose my balance.

The only thing I could do was lay on the bloody floor with my eyes shut tightly and start to flinch every time the ground shook. I tried to wiggle free but it was too tight for me to do that. I heard that moan again and this time it was really loud and sounded so close to me.

I opened my eyes to see Mr. Bubbles bending over me. His light wasn't red. It was a dull, yellow color. As he reached out his hands to me, I flinched, and he moaned in annoyance. The girl watched intentely with a smile on her lips. This time when Mr. Bubbles reached out I didn't flinch because I was afraid to push his patience.

The tin man carefully pulled me out of the hole I was stuck in. Then he gently put me down to the ground and patted my head softly, being ever so careful not to push down too hard. I didn't even know tin men could be so gentle. How strange. Well, that didn't matter now. I was no longer stuck, now all I had to do was find my sister.

I waited as soon as Mr. Bubbles stepped out of my way to attempt to get away, but as they led me lead, I heard the girl call after me,

"Wait for me angel!"

I kept moving, but I couldn't find my sister, so I turned and looked back to see if Mr. Bubbles was angry. I didn't see anything so I kept going. I was looking back and doing this weird walk, when I bumped into something. I expected it to be Aly, sister, Katy, Garret, or a wall. But when I looked up, and as I saw who it was, I screamed. It was a female, but she wasn't normal. She was like that man who had attacked me. But looking at her, even just barely, I felt I knew her from somewhere; like someone I knew for a long time.

The lady's mouth looked like it had been ripped off; gums black and swollen. The few teeth she had left were little and really far apart. One of her eyes was no longer there, leaving just a black socket where it should have been. The other eye was pushed back into her head and was higher up. Her nose looked ripped off too, and she was completely and utterly hideous.

She had huge, yellow, infected spots all over her legs and arms, and even a few on her face. She began to stab an Eve hypu thing in her arm. I quickly did as my instincts and sister told me to. I fell on the ground, screaming. I dodged to the side as she let fire flow out of her hand like nothing.

So that's what Plasminds did to you.

She was about to shoot me with her Plasmid again when we both heard Mr. Bubble's thump-steps, an angry groan, and then faster stomps. He sounded very angry, and I thought I was going to be killed by the both of them. The lady, ignoring Mr. Bubble's groans, did some teleporting thing to get to a sade distance and started throwing fire balls at me once more.

I dodged about five before they started to get faster and I could barely dodge them, especially when I was on the floor. Then I got my hand burnt and screamed more, because I thought I dodged it. Suddenly, I felt a metal hand knock the breath out of me. The hand being Mr. Bubble's. The girl, who was close behind, came towards me and yelled,

"Angel sis! I knew you wouldn't leave us! You just found us an angel so I can be a good girl!" Once she finished, she dropped down next to me, hugging me.

"Y-Yeah." I stammered, hugging her back...I had to find my sister. Now.

**Chapter 3 arriving soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

While the girl talked to me, thinking I was paying attention, I looked over at Mr. Bubbles. The tin man in action, sister told me, is awesome. But he was just scary. Mr. Bubbles didn't look too bright, turning everywhere trying to find the mutated man. The mutation was feeling good about himself, thinking he was amazing and could take Mr. Bubbles on.

That's why I think anyways. The mutated man, being over-confident, appeared right in front of Mr. Bubbles. Well, he didn't get any ADAM... but he found a hole in his face. Mr. Bubbles starting walking toward us. The little girl got up and said,

"Look angel! Daddy made a angel like you!"

"That doesn't look like me." I muttered.

Then she skipped in circles around me before skipping around Mr. Bubbles twice. Finally, Mr. Bubbles picked her up and walked over to the dead body, setting her back down. She lifted her needle high and stuck it quickly into the body. She began to sing as she harvested her ADAM.

"Mr. Bubbles, Mr. Bubbles, are you there? Are you there? Come and bring me lollies; come and bring me toffees. Teddy bears, teddy bears..."

After she was done singing, the mutations came from everywhere possible, charging at her. They only got shot down by Mr. Bubbles...But still they kept coming and coming and coming. The mutations never learn, do they? They kept coming and screaming things like,

"I can do what I want! S'my ADAM!"

or,

"Look at the poor little girl! She's helpless!"

I laughed at that one because she is not helpless...had they seen her needle? I crawled to a corner and sat there, watching. I guess he didn't know I wouldn't heal like the girl, who had crossed through glass on her bare feet and only brushed it away as nothing.

"All done, Mr .B!" She called, proud of herself.

"Did you see me, angel? Wasn't I such a good girl?" She questioned, coming over, a huge smile plastered on her face. I liked this girl.

Yet, as I looked at her I found myself trying hard not to make a face at her because she smelled like blood. And was asking if she was a good girl for it. "Yes, you were a good girl." I said, because I wanted to make her happy. Because once sister came for me, I would be happy, so why not spread that around?

===Meanwhile===

"You did _WHAT_? I can't _BELIEVE_ this! You just left her?" Exploded Gary, who's face was red with anger.

"But she didn't have a choice!" Katy exclaimed. "Would you have sacrificed yourself to a Big Daddy for her?"

Ignoring her, Gary turned to face Aly. "Did you even try to get her out?"

"No..." Aly said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

Katy sat there, silent and red-faced from the leader's comments.

"They didn't know what to do. Tori is well.. not that dumb. Anyone who has stayed human this long has enough survival skills not to get involved with a Big Daddy or Little Sister, or worse, both." Said Katy.

"But she's six!" Garrett exclaimed, looking worried. But anyone in their group would be worried for sure. He ran a hand through his hair.

Aly sat there, thinking, then finally said, "Let's wait 'til morning and we can figure out what we'll do then."

"That's good enough of a suggestion for me. She's probably dead anyway." Gary said, eyes now clouded with sadness as he sighed.

**Chapter 4 arriving soon.**


End file.
